forevertrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Primaryshipping
Primaryshipping '''is the ship of Crimson Rosso and Indigo Oak. They are best friends and rivals, as they grew up together. This ship is canon in both the trilogy and Forever and Ever, being one of the few ships that is canon in both the Alpha and Beta Lines. Crimson and Indigo's relationship had lasted, as they are married and they have four children, Garnet, Teal, Kunzite, and Lavender in Evermore, though they have yet to be seen. Hints ''Furthermore: '' *Crimson and Indigo are seen together, even when they were only eleven. *They seem to have battled together before they had battled Topaz and Rubin. ''Forevermore: ' *Crimson is quick to defend Indigo when Flax insults her. *During the battle against Navy and his army, he was instantly worried when he saw that Indigo was in danger. *Indigo became very flustered when Jade told her that it was very obvious that she liked Crimson. *Crimson was very stunned to see Indigo in a dress and was stuttering very obviously. *After a push from Cyan, he admitted that he thought Indigo looked pretty, causing her to blush. *When Flax was ready to shoot Crimson, but Indigo pushed him out of the way, taking the bullet for him instead. *When Topaz deduced that Timothy must be his and Indigo's descendant, Crimson became very flustered. *Crimson became very jealous when Navy started to hang out with Indigo. *He, of course, starts to deny it, saying that he and Indi were like brother and sister, and they were just friends. *Navy also keeps mentioning that Crimson and Indigo are dating, much to both's chagrin. *Indi mentions that she has had liked Crimson since they were ten, and she was afraid that their relationship will never change. *Both Crim and Indi freak out when Navy insuinates that they might have sex. *Indigo becomes very upset when Crimson keeps on mentioning that there was no way that they would date. *Crimson then starts panicking, telling her that she was pretty, beautiful and unintetionally saying that he thought that she was hot. *After that, Indigo hugged him and then gave him her present, a Charcoal, something that she knew that he really wanted. *Crimson was shocked when he saw Indi all dressed up and got a nosebleed because of that. *However, he was quite clueless why he only got nosebleeds around Indigo *Crimson later comes to Indi in order to talk. *He says that he doesn't want to be friends anymore, causing Indi to worry. *She starts to worry that she was too forward with him and she was scared to lose him. *Crim then says he wants to be more than friends with her, also saying that he really likes her. *Indigo is elated, and they share a kiss, only to be interrupted by Jade. *Crimson becomes flustered when he sees Indi in a binkini. *He then gets another nosebleed. *Indigo refused to let Crimson to check out Mt. Silver to see what happened to Topaz without her. Trivia *As mentioned above, Primaryshipping is one of the few ships that are canon in both Alpha and Beta Lines. *Other ships like thisi include Santashipping, Ultramarineshipping, and Rhaposdyshipping. *Primary is probably derived from Crimson and Indigo's parents. Crimson's parents are Red and Yellow. Indigo's father is Blue. Red, blue, and yellow are the three primary colors. Category:Furthermore Category:Forevermore Category:Shippings